1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Connected TV have become more and more popular due to providing abundant network content such as news and video and movie content. However, the connected TV needs complex menus to display the network content and video and movie content. Therefore, the connected TV needs complex remote controller to control, which is inconvenient for users.